


Three to come

by pumpkinbask



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3Racha Woojin and Minho aged-up characters, 3Racha brothers, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Changjin secret bffs, Diablo Game References, Dragon Chris, M/M, MinhoxHyunjinxJeongin brothers, Seunglix upgrade of bffs - brotherly bffs, Swearing, WoojinxSeungminxFelix brothers, dragon Jisung, elf Seungmin, elf Woojin, half angel half dragon Binnie, half elf half demon Felix, not the real Skz fictional characters and work, wizard nephilim Hyunjin, wizard nephilim Jeongin, wizard nephilim Minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinbask/pseuds/pumpkinbask
Summary: I don't have a clue how to write a summary for this work so here parts of the preview which was inside it before as a summary:Chanbin, Chan, Jisung are The Dragon Three - the last shape-shifting dragons. Chan is the leader.Changbin is their half brother as he has an unknown to him angel father.Minho (the leader), Hyunjin and Jeongin are Nephilim magic wielders brothers – humans with mixed angel and demon blood. With the magic inside their bodies they can live for many centuries looking fresh.Woojin (the leader), Seungmin and Felix the elves brothers. Felix Mother is Lilith - a demon, the daughter of Hatred, so Felix is their half brother only.Search up for Diablo's 4 trailer I guess if you want to see Lilith - be aware it's for a bloody game with monsters.Short or long ff? Long, slow burn.Will there be smut? No!Will it have a lot of romance plot?! Not really.Ships will take almost the whole fic to understand each other and find together or not.Lot of gore and blood, lots of monsters, lots of fights/intrigues, lots of dead – though not Skz.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Yedam/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	1. The angel with blood on his mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, heads up most of the chapters will contain blood, gore and death as the setting is within a world roamed by demons. I will warn if there are high anxiety chapters at the beginning but just be aware this work might have a disgusting dark bloody nature. However the boys are safe, though they will have later wounds as well but I won't kill them or let them go through too much suffering.  
> Also what will be as frequently as the blood inside each chapter - my revising is poor. I read the chapters only once I wrote them and correct them. I am not an English mother tongue speaker, so be aware it will contain grammer and other mistakes. I also only started writing since almost two month ago. If you are cool with that enjoy hopefully - criticism is as always welcome!

A spacious dark inside the cathedral. The warm candles were increasing the eerie atmosphere, their light being annihilated by the thick void.

The moon refused to brighten up the room and stopped in front of the big stained glass windows.

Lying on the altar with the left arm stretched tender dainty fingers played in the air, a silent symphony. A maestro conducting a tone in their head and waiting for the orchestra to follow along. Heartbeats after a crescendo was filling the cathedral. 

Pleased the director stood up from the altar moving towards the ones playing for their lives. Passing slowly row by row of cherry wood benches, the left hand still conducting, the right playful tapping with the fingertips on the backrest of the seats.

The music became louder and the musicians playing only with one instrument, the agony of their last breath. Still fighting despite the broken bones, the critical blood loss and the numbness spreading inside them - tearing at their sanity and energy. 

Graceful the demon's head was tilted to its right. The long big horns high up and adorned to the back as if they were a crown with a pure red gemstone in the middle. The eyes of the demon an unnatural icy color of meshed blue tones, the lips full and kissable bloody red bringing death upon desiring them and a voluptuous body with black wings - it was a succubus abducting into a final sweet slumber after the torture of a nightmare.

Lilith's demeanor was unique. Her appearance demanded desire and loathing, yearning and refusal, beauty and disgust. The word demon might have been an insult for her, she was a more dark godlike figure of terror and Lilith's past activities were going against her own kind anyway. The daughter of Hatred Mephisto, who was despising her own father more than any being of light could, was feed up back then of all the endless fighting between angels and demons since eons. A useless war, the reasons for it forgotten after years. Only the fight and boundless mutual hate remained. However, a few low ranked angels and demons had started to use their own heads after a long period of timeless bloodshed. But their whispers of rebellion were to hushed, to weak – leaders, strong ones were needed. 

In the ether were time was lost, the Pandemonium Fortress, a leader was caught. Inarius an archangel of unimaginably beauty dreaming to stop the great conflict, his words reaching only deaf ears of the other higher angels of the Angiris Council. Still he had a small amount of individuals, followers wishing for peace as well.

However, he was abducted by demons and that demonical squad had a leader - Lilith. An offspring of one of the Great Evils and like Inarius sick of the endless conflict between the angels and demons. She already had a plan and after hearing the rants of the archangel, a love was also formed. The being she had caught within her palm shared a similar vision and his mind made her fall for him. 

Rebels from both sides joined them and with the help of the stolen Worldstone they created a new world, a hidden one and mated. Mixing the demon's and angel's blood. 

Though never could they imagine back then that the new race blossoming, the nephalem would surpass their own kin. 

A fear was born. The fear of alerting angels and demons to come and punish them for their sin to desire peace between the light and dark. 

The idea of a genocide was born and Inarius considered it, retreated to think about a way to save his children even if it would mean their death. 

Lilith however was going on a rampage, a carnage soon after her lover was seeking seclusion. No one was allowed to touch her children, so she killed all her demon and angel comrades. Upon seeing what his beloved had done Inarius could not bring himself to kill her or their children, but he banned Lilith into the Void. 

After the nephalem and the much later weaker race born from them - the humans – were finally being discovered by the Great Evils and Angiris Council, the old conflict started again. This time it was a fight over the human souls and the still hidden Worldstone. 

Out of the Void, her cage, Lilith was summoned back only to be banished a second time by her powerful lover. 

The High Heavens and Burning Hells decided with a council to give the new race of nephalem more time to choose freely which side they want to join. 

Inarius, the prophet, however due to reaching a mad state and as well his arrogant nature caused him to take a wrong step and was imprisoned by his spouse's father Mephisto within the Burning Hells. The proud angel was since then been tortured in a continuous loop.

And now, a third time Lilith had escaped the Void. She was looking at the mere weak pathetic humans in front of her, their struggle for life disgusted the demon. How could her once powerful offsprings degrade to such an abomination? 

“Where is he? In the end you sided with him. So, where is Inarius?”

Lilith voice could easily lead to the conclusion of why hell was rather a freezing place than the misconception of a burning one. Her tonality and appearance so unfamiliar for the human ears and eyes, as if these aspects also wanted to imply the unworthy of humanity to breathe within her grace. 

Already bored with the ten flies coughing blood on the ground before her she twisted the wrist of her left conducting hand and gave in to the humans silent request of salvation. 

The bodies of the ten people burst from the inside out and blood was splashing like a water fountain in the air, their souls ready to ascend. Pieces of skin, innards, bones were scattered and painted the cathedral in a blaspheme color of death with engravings of torture. 

“He is still with grandfather Mephisto.” 

A voice as unnatural and cruel from behind the demon echoed inside the once holy place. It was Linarian, known more by his changed name Rathma, the first of Ancients of the nephalem and son of Lilith and Inarius. Thanks to him his mother was summoned back from the Void. 

“Don't speak about this garbage as if you were related to him. He was forcing his sperm only to create me, nothing more. You my son were born from a free will, it's time to punish Mephisto and hell itself. Then we will eliminate the heavens, sweep our rotten world from this weak abomination and bring back the original order. Finally, your father will get an eternal vacation inside a wonderful place I know. But before we start, we need your brothers. Come child, come home to your mother.”

Her last words where a whisper summoning him and Lilith's cold eyes stared into Felix's soul. The demon's face covered with human blood and parts of guts.

The redhead finally woke up in despair, shaking himself free from his nightmare, streams of sweat pouring out of the dark elf's body. 

Felix squeezed his fluffy big white satin bed sheet with all the might his tiny hands had.

His imagination still caused his mind to run wild and his heart was beating in a high pace. The soft breeze whispering to his floaty curtains and the moonlight shining from the big balcony of their tree house coated his already bright room into a more magical tranquil atmosphere. It was waking up from a nightmare and entering a dream. 

The arms around his small waist shocked him back to reality and his hasty eyes without a direction were freezing upon the touch. 

“Felix why are you up? Go back to sleep.” 

The whiny faint voice of the angelic face lying next to him belonged to his gray-blond haired half brother Seungmin.

Not wanting to cause anymore turmoil to his beloved brother's sleep and in need of fresh air Felix was silently slipping out of the left side of the big walnut wooden bed and moved towards the balcony. 

Filling his lungs with deep breaths of air, almost hurting himself with the needy process of respiration as if the elf had been suffocated for too long. With closed eyes he savored the cold night atmosphere. 

A deep grunt was interrupting his peace and in a tardiness he lifted his eyelids to gaze upon two shadows who were speeding through the dark woods. 

A hand on the balcony's structure and he pushed himself up in the air and down the tree house, he landed perfectly on his feet. His left hand with an open palm to the moons direction, channelled the celestial body's powers to infiltrate him. His freckles and his whole skin started to glow heavenly, short before he was running with the speed of light.

However the big black creature hunting the deer was already gone. 

The poor animal was twitching on the ground, its pupils dilated and a second after the deer died. 

The creature who had hunted it had took a big chunk of the animals long strong neck, ripping the windpipe apart and another big hole was on its stomach, letting the animals blood and guts to sprinkle the ground. 

With only his light black satin nightgown around him, Felix approached the deer's torn opened side to watch it closely. The elf squatted down and was poking around with his both hands inside the guts of the animal. His now bloody soaked fingers were ripping apart a piece of the digestive tract and he started to gnaw with care on that part. 

The readhead's mouth was painted with the blood and insides of the stomach of the animal and a vision of the beast who had killed the deer appeared within his inner eyes.

But before a new thought could form inside his mind, something soft lightly descendant on his small perfect nose. It was tickling the boy, and he moved his nose to get rid of it. With his dark red tainted left index finger and thump he imprisoned the culprit. It was a fluffy now blood stained white feather. 

Fast Felix looked up in the sky to see only an almost unnoticeable dark spot on the bright moon, flying farther and farther away from him. 

“Lix what in the Ancient's name are you doing?” 

Seungmin gorgeous face had an expression of horror, seeing his brother with a small white bloody feather in his left hand and a piece of gut in his right, blood on his mouth and a violently torn apart dead deer next to the redhead's feet.

Changbin gracefully landed with his big black body inside their huge dragon lair within the snowy mountains his kin occupied. The mountain of the Dragon Three was hollowed out. Though just the bedchambers of the three last dragon shape-shifter had a free landing place. The other rooms were perfectly closed inside the mountain and had big glass windows chiseled in the rock, to let the sunshine in. It was a fortress carved within the mountain.

However, the free landing stone platforms were only accessible from the outside for the Dragon Three themselves or the people who they allowed to do so. As there was a magical barrier created from the dragons blood, keeping others and the cold away from their resting place. 

“Binnie what the hell? Why is your mouth full of blood?”

Hyunjin sleepy crawled out from the round king size bed with fur blankets he was laying in. 

The wizard narrowed his eyes, already aware what his best friend had done. He approached the big dragon's black body with majestic gorgeous white wings, adorned with angel feathers on the edges. Hyunjin moved his right hand towards the dragon's snout, in a left to the right circle before ending up in a fist and then he pulled the fist back to himself. 

The water of the wizard's magic had washed away the blood on the beast's mouth and right away the black dragon was shaking his head free from the cold wet liquid on his nose. 

The tall black haired beautiful boy was now in front of Changbin and tapped lightly with his left palm with each word of his on the dragon's snout. 

“You will not go dirty inside the bed or next to me.”

After the lightly beating without causing harm, Hyunjin was holding the big snout inside his hands and placed a small kiss on the nose. 

“You went again to the disgusting elves territory right?” 

“I was hungry and craved a night snack. They have the best deer meat.”

Changbin was speaking inside of Hyunjin's mind as his dragon power was capable of it in his beast form.

“You dummy, don't you have enough food at home? And what about me? Your dumb brothers and kin still fear us wizards, because we are way too powerful for your kind. They hate me Binnie! If they find me here I have to kill your brothers. And my own foolish kin are thinking I left on a night's hunt and not to spend time with my glutton best friend the dragon.”

Hyunjin went on one of his drama king rants.

Changbin changed his shape back to his gorgeous raven haired human one and was rolling his eyes. 

“Jinnie, we dragons are way more powerful than you wizards. You are mere children's birthday party clowns with your petty tricks.”

“You want me to show you what a clown can do you dwarf reaching a normal height only with your dragon form.”

Hyunjin voice a few tones higher now, as he furiously spitted back towards his best friend's last remark.

“Do you want to wake up my brothers? Beside let's not quarrel anymore. Cuddle with me, I am sad.”, with grabby hands and an adorable pout Changbin looked like a baby - needy to hold him tight and love him lots. 

Hyunjin exhaled loud out and was already guiding the big baby back to sleep. How could he deny the best friend he loved dearly anything? And on an additional note, cuddles were his favorite second thing in the world. Right after kicking demons back to hell. 

“Why are you sad?”, the wizard softly stroked the smaller boy's hair who was lying inside his arms. 

“I saw an angel Jinnie. Stars were on his face, he is so beautiful. How can I meet him again?”, Binnie sighed.

Hearing nonsense about stars on someone's face and angels Hyunjin concluded.

“I think you should stop eating the disgusting deer meat of the elves.”

From the zombie's open mouth, saliva drooled down and was leaving stains on the black marble floor. The undead was emitting a nasty sweet putrid scent, his body moving sluggishly. Parts of his unnatural wax color skin were ripped off his face and arms, letting some bones and muscles fibers shining through. It once was a male and his dirty blond hair was only visible on his left side, because the right side of his skull had been smashed - probably the cause of his death. 

Upon seeing the zombie way too late as Hyunjin was occupied with his thoughts, he was startled, he tripped over his own feet and landed with a scream on the floor. 

It took him only a second to stand up and with a snap of his right fingers a lightning struck the creature to its final death, blasting it into a few pieces, catapulting the stinky masses in different directions apart. 

The wizard was upset. 

“Minho! We agreed to not let your playthings inside the house.”

“Oh my god, Z-55. Hyunjin you cruel monster, what did this poor creature do to you? Existing?”

But before Hyunjin could answer his brother who was now in front of him, from his right side the angry voice of their baby brother chimed in. 

“You two.”

A green fluid stinky part of the zombie's hand had dirtied Jeongin's new boots. They were of an exceptional magical defense. He had found that treasure in a cave after fighting with a whole lair of monster spiders. He had told the story to his brothers just the other day! He had told them clearly the big ugly beasts were as tall as horses and wide as a Minotaur and they had looked at him with eight eyes and he alone had dealt with fifty of them! How could they now dirty his treasure he had fought to obtain?

Hyunjin and Minho were feeling the upraising storm, and they looked at each other and almost in unison they warned Jeongin.

“Jeongin!"

"Don't.”

But it was too late. The young dark haired wizard with long curly bangs had stopped time already. It wasn't really a stopping it was more a manipulation of letting time flow to the speed Jeongin desired. So even if his brothers wanted to move they could only watch and wait till the spell's effect was lifted, a few seconds and both would be able to pace in a normal speed again. 

But they knew a few seconds were already enough for their brother. In horror they watched how Jeongin was throwing the arm of the zombie from his boots towards Hyunjin's face, smashing the smelly green liquid over him and another move of his left hand in the air, for the whole torso of the zombie to fly towards Minho's head and to paint him with the blood of the undead. 

It happened only within a heartbeat and with the next he was already running fast away. Fleeing, to escape his brothers wrath. 

Finally after fifteen seconds Hyunjin and Minho screamed in the uttermost disgust their throats could manage. 

“Z-56 to Z-71 after him!” 

Minho commanded while running towards the direction his baby brother left. 

“How many of this ugly things have you put under your control Minho?” 

Hyunjin angry shouted behind his oldest brother. 

Chan was sitting alone on the big breakfast table. His two brothers had already finished and were sparring on the dragons training grounds. 

At least that was what he thought, because his youngest sandy blond brother entered with an annoyed face the dinning room with its dark gray stone walls and colorful emblems on them.

“You know this elf Channie? He said you both are acquaintances.”

With mistrust inside his tone, Jisung still let the brown haired male to approach his light blond brother. He wasn't a foolish one to kill an elf as soon as he was seeing them. It was true he hated the elves, but all races had a kind of trade and a peace agreement between them. And the elves forest animals meat was Jisung's favorite.

With his mouth still full, greasy lips and a big grilled mutton leg inside his right hand, Chan tried to swallow the meat fast as to explain who that elf was.

However, Woojin was faster. Making himself at home and taking a seat on the other end of the long dark brown wooden table to look at the dragon leader.

“It has been a while Chris.”

The elf leaned back in his chair and with a warm smile and cold eyes he pierced the golden dragon in front of him.

“You don't happen to know what caused the death of one of our deer last night?”


	2. Call me MC Haribo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update but well rl is being stressful and as I have still two other stories ongoing I guess I am not good with promising updates. However, I will update the story on Sunday night - my time zone - again as it is this time an under 3000 words chapter. But I really couldn't write more as I like how this chapter ends. Until in a few days and oh I'll explain how such a title could even fit in such a dark or dark attempted world. 
> 
> And criticism is always welcome!

“Do I look like I am eating deer meat?”

“Did I say you are eating deer meat?”

Chan was annoyed. How dare he come to speak in that rude way in his own house? Accusing him at his dinning table? 

The golden dragon was licking his greasy fingers in a slow pace, fixing with an unimpressed expression the elf, before he was wiping his hands with a white cloth napkin off.  
Still no words left his mouth, and he was rather cleaning his pearl white teeth with his tongue, trying to get all the meat which was stuck in them. 

However Jisung lost it through this silent process. Both of the elder men were fixing each other, but no one was talking. One was smiling too much, and the other was cleaning his teeth. They were creeping the younger one out and he lost his patient. 

“Look here elf, you -”

“Jisung search for Changbin. I guess Woojin needs the confirmation of us all, that we didn't steal a plain deer.”

A cold smile appeared on the dragon leader's gorgeous face.

“But-”, Jisung wanted to protest, confused why his brother was that mannered in front of an elf. He should just kick his ass out.

“A plain deer, Christopher? How interesting. Rich coming from you.”

Woojin's smile wasn't less cold. If they would concentrate enough magic on their lips, they might even freeze enemies with their smiles to death. 

“Go, Jisung!”

The red dragon was rolling his eyes and left, nevertheless. While he took the dark gray granite staircase with the railing which was sculptured inside the rocky walls and decorated with golden ornaments to the upper floor where the main entrance was situated, Jisung was thinking about Woojin's last words. Yes they were actually filthy rich, the cliche dragon's with lots of treasures, but he knew that wasn't what the elf meant.  
So his brother had eaten in the past that specific deer meat? Oh, he would pay for this. Since he was little, almost his whole 250 years, Chris never allowed them to eat that meat. No matter how much he and Changbin begged, their eldest brother wouldn't allow them to taste it. It was only food and the more their leader would deny them to eat it, the more it was the most tasty thing both of them were dreaming about. 

Until last month's incident, Jisung lost control and was secretly tasting the forbidden meat. It was tender, it was lean and like butter left the whole day outside it was melting inside of the red dragon's mouth. If it wasn't for Chris' power abuse all those years that god damn deer meat might be just average delicious and interesting for them and not at all tempting. 

The blond boy was sighing out of his adorable cheeks. Now where was that big baby of a brother? Maybe Binnie was still outside training? 

As soon as the red dragon was touching the stairs head, he was startled. In a way that he flinched with both of his arms in a defensive state in front of his torso, in fists next to each other, an open mouth and a silent 'Hah' coming out of him. Jisung almost feel the staircase back down and it wasn't because he saw in the spacious stony entrance hall a beautiful red head, a scene which his brain marked as a 'What a breathtaking, disgusting elf'. No, it was because of something dark. An eerie aura right next to that gorgeous being.  
Like a shadow, next to the red head, disguising and blurring with the surroundings. 

Yes, it was his brother playing a dark creepy stalker. Though Changbin looked more like a puppy who had been scolded and forbidden to follow, but who was anyway following in a safe stalkerish distance. 

And Jisung could clearly see the elf already knew about his brother's presence, but was playing along hide and seek with the baby.  
The red dragon sighed for the xth time within minutes. 

“Baby Changbin move your ass here, Chris wants to see you.”

Oh that adorable kicked puppy look again. Jisung's heart clenched, he almost regretted it he had gave away the illusion of his brother's successful disguising. 

No! A silent reproaching baby look on Changbin? The blond's heart was bleeding with adoration, because of the other's cute behavior. And Changbin licking his lips, a sign he was thinking hard. For sure about what to do next.

“Oh so you are called baby Changbin? How cute.”

Holy motherfucker, dear gods – what a voice! Jisung was almost tripping again.  
Maybe that elf was a demon and speaking with hell's deepest layer of the abyss to them. 

A thought came to the blond's mind. Maybe yes, this was a god idea.

Jisung cleared his throat and with a serious face he started, “Mother, is that y-”

The dragon remembered their mother slightly. A strong female with the deepest voice he had heard until now. He was sure because she was a brave leader and killed maybe some angels as well, the butthurt flying ugly assholes were sure not letting her into heaven. Even if Jisung wasn't sure dragons would land in heaven or hell. However there was an old tale of them being resurrected from the fire after a long time. Sadly never one came back. What was left from an once pride and strong race were only the three of them.

Though the elf was tilting his head to his right perplexed what he had heard, the dragon couldn't finish his sentence. As his brother had as well a wonderful idea to help himself out of his own embarrassment. Frankly spoken after Felix words of him having a cute name, the black dragon wanted only to be called 'baby Changbin' from that moment on. 

“No I am not. I am the monster chaser for Haribo's rifts or short MC Haribo. “

Jisung had an almost crying and laughing expression at the same time on his beautiful face. What the hell was wrong with his brother? Was he possessed was that Binnie's problem? Since when was the black dragon's confidence that low? He almost had stuttered. And the color of his face? Was he chocking or why was he starting to get red?

There were very rare rifts that sometimes popped up in their world. Rifts which lead to a surreal world. An island full of what seemed little kids drawing of sunshine, grass, trees, chests and water. It was a frightening scenario, as if someone was eating too much of the wrong mushrooms. A strong contrast to their own dark world and filled with high skilled aggressive monsters, the Haribos. They didn't have eyes, or nostrils or a mouth and were looking like giant translucent giant bears in different colors. People even didn't know why they were called like that, perhaps one of the Haribos kings could once tell the grinders and treasure hunters they were called like that? Because oh boy could they scream high while being massacred.

“Oh Haribos, I like to hunt those giant things myself. Pity I hardly see any rifts nowadays.”

In a small voice and concentrating his gaze somewhere else than the elf's face he suggested, “Well if you want to, we can go on a rift hunt together. I love the green and the white the most. They drop the most legendary stuff. Which do you like?”

“I-”

“Changbin, I said Chan is calling us.”, Jisung's tone was a tad too loud. 

'Don't look at me again with your puppy face. I am stressed already with two disgusting beautiful elves and one of them even with an way to alarming deep voice.'

It was too much for the small dragon and Jisung was anxious to begin with why elves would even come to their territory. 

“I am sorry, I have to go. What was your name again?”

“Nevermind. Mhm, if you are MC Haribo call me Mosquito.”, a sweet and genuine smile on the red head's face. 

“Mosquito? Why? Are you half vampire? A vampelf?”

Though he was distressed, Jisung was way too curious as not to mingle in their conversation.

“Do they even exist? But no, I am an elf and as an elf I do what?”

With his deep voice and his eyebrows raised Felix's patiently implied a thought and waited for the others to get it. 

In almost unison the dragon's understood and had an horrified expression on them. 

“Yes, that is what we can do. So who is the black dragon with feathers of an angel on top of his wings?”

Again a genuine smile. But a frosty, cold piercing one. 

“W-what black dragon?”, Binnie was never a good liar to start with. 

“Don't play MC Haribo. The one who had savaged our deer.”

Well and the red dragon was trying hard as well. Jisung struggled not to look, but still an almost unnoticeable side glance went towards Changbin. 

His luck was that he stood still at the stairs head, in front of Felix and his brother was a bit behind on the elf's right side.  
For the red head who was staring at the blond at that moment to notice even the smallest change in the dragon's face was a piece of cake.

“So you enjoy more than Haribos?”

They were fucked, it was over. 

“We don't know what you are talking about and we have to go. Bye Mosquito, and oh disgusting what you elves can do.”

A dry remark and a deadpan facial expression on Jisung before he was almost running the steps down again, pulling his still surprised brother along with him. 

That was one reason people hated the elves. They were purely disgusting. One of that race's best abilities, but the most yucky one, was getting skills or memories or both from dead beings by devouring a part of them. Yes, they were eating a bit of flesh or whatever of the dead. Jisung didn't even wanted to trail further in his mind about that nasty talent of them.  
As for the memories as far as the red dragon knew they almost always succeeded. However stealing the dead's skills, as he liked to call it, was a hard and delicate matter and most of the elves were rarely using it. 

Even wizard's didn't have an endless capacity to store spells within their brains. It was as simple as a non magical being's ability of keeping all of his memories in a perfect condition. The brain couldn't hold on to infinity incantations or memories. So as soon as the capacity was full, unless older ones were being replaced by new spells, there was no way to learn everything.

At approximately the same time somewhere else, a young boy was running fast. His new boots weren't only of an exclusive high fire resistance, they even had a stamina booster to them which made Jeongin to swift through the marshes. As the sun was setting down, the humid, brown-green region was basking in rays of red before getting darker and darker. 

The wizard had only played a bit with his brothers and he was aware he was the beloved baby within their small family. However he didn't want to risk it at all and wait to see the wrath they had prepared for him. 

This time Jeongin might have gone a bit too far, knowing especially how much Hyunjin abhorred the greenish pus inside the undead's blood. 

“Oh shit.”

the dark haired had only the time to curse before he fell head on into the wet mud. 

'Great, I guess this is Karma? And fuck my boots are dirty from all this running through the marshes.'

In his head the boy was whining, it was all for nothing from the start.  
Nevertheless, the faces of his brothers had been hilarious after getting zombie blood on them. So it was still worth it. 

Jeongin giggled carefree and his typical foxy eye-smile was shining brighter through the mud and dark as the entering stars above him on the firmament. 

“Now what do we have here, a fox?”

A dangerous tone from behind a tree in front of him. 

Jeongin had been careless, he had been forgetting his surroundings.  
In an instant a cage made of bones appeared from the ground and caught him within. 

The wizards heart was beating at a pace he didn't think was even anatomic possible.  
Only one being was capable of that specific spell and it was Diablo himself. A nightmare seized the boy's body, and he froze on the spot.  
The lord of darkness should be banned forever? An unknown young man had slayed him around 300 years before. However Jeongin was more than positive this was Diablo himself.  
However the boy was a fighter and he had cast his time spell in an instant. 

“Nice try foxy, but this trick won't work.”

With strong and determinate steps the demon stepped from behind the tree approaching his prey and crouching down in an alarming closeness.  
The tall man had an immunity amulet on his chest.  
A dark red, square gem was inside a golden socket and a strong golden chain to it and on the black clothed male. 

Jeongin couldn't breathe, his eyes already tearing up and he hyperventilated. One thought repeated itself inside his head.

'I don't want to die.'

The demon's aura was way too intimidating, it was annihilating his sanity in an instant and pushing him almost physically down.  
Still trying to gain a bit of his reason again, with his last attempt he opened his right palm and was casting the compass spell. 

A gorgeous shiny, translucent round shape appeared with a red circle inside of it and a black compass needle already spinning crazy in its core. 

The man grinned and with a deep demonic voice he warned the little wizard.

“Don't even dare to call for help foxy or I won't play anymore and rip you right away apart.”

Jeongin almost fainted, realizing all his hopes were gone. 

Inside the luscious woods, where Seungmin was left behind to watch over the elves territory a premonition seized his angelic handsome face.  
The woods were too silent. No animals were causing any commotion.  
It was indeed already nighttime, but still where were the chirping sound's of the crickets? Their woods were full with fireflies and owls, where were they?

The gray-blond's stomach was turning upside down. Sweat already forming on his forehead and a chill down his spine. Something was wrong, something was more than wrong here. But before the elf could let another concern through, screams of pain and agony filled his ears. 

“Demons! Demons are here!”

Without losing time, he turned away from the lake and ran as fast as possible back to the tree house settlement inside the elves woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So within the Diablo games there are some funny rifts. One is the cow rift, and it's teleporting the players to old Tristam. Filled with giant, high leveled cows and the drop is often great. There is, starting with the third part of Diablo, a pony rift as well. They look like my little pony characters or whatever pinkish, bright way too happy things and the world is as I described the Haribos within this story. 
> 
> @Changbin's character here, how does it feel to not get an answer which Haribo's you like?! 
> 
> Though you don't have to but @ the real Changbin pls tell us one day which one you like the most, if you have a fav color. 😔💕
> 
> Also the elves eating dead body parts are actually elves doing it in another game called divinity 2, though they can't absorb spells. But me being me and creating a super powerful version of elves in general, I upgraded them.


	3. I am on your track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is rather fight heavy.  
> Hope it is enjoyable, I had fun writing it as well I dived into Diablo 2 this week to let off a bit of steam. Let's call it research ;)  
> Quite interesting if you start to play the series or you get to know Diablo with their latest part and go back to a really old school game. I pray for the upcoming fourth part to get more things from the second Diablo game than the third. Man, the third sucks a lot of times. Though its still great to play.  
> Until in a few days and please ask if some parts are unclear, as it can happen with me being a newbie writer and not an native English speaker.  
> And as well as always, criticism is welcome! Or anything you want to ask or express.

“This time you overdid it! I swear Minho if he has any scratch on his body, it's your fault and I won't forgive you.”

“W-hat? Who was afraid of a simple zombie, that he fell straight to the ground? As if you didn't see a lot of scarier monsters. It's your fault! And I won't forgive you either, if he is harmed in any way. Now run faster!”

“Shut up! You see that huge creature over there? It's suspicious. Moving as fast as us. Let's follow it.”

“Hyunjin … “

“Yeah?”

“You dumbass, that's ours. I summoned that Blood Golem.”

“You what? When? Why?”

“Stop being dramatic and lets stop for a bit, I have an idea.”

The sunset turned the marshes into an ambush fit landscape. With shadows spreading out, wrapping themselves around the trees, making them taller and filling the air with an eerie atmosphere.  
The Blood Golem was a huge creature with enormous broad shoulders, a hump protected by a hard bone shell with two spikes left and right towering up in the air, from head to toes in blood and massive flesh without fur. The torso and paws with sharp claws unproportional oversized than the rest of his body, a tiny head located in the middle of the chest area, buried inside his big upper body – as if the face was only painted on a corpse – , and with lifeless eyes but a deep gargled combat scream of rage.  
Even if it was a massive monster, it could easily keep pace with his master and Hyunjin.

Both of the wizards were worried about their little brother, even if he was a talented magic wielder himself. The night was approaching, and who knew what else was out there in the woods? Jeongin was their beloved baby brother, though a magic prodigy he had only turned 19 years old, a month ago. 

“Why do you channel the compass? You think he will talk to us?”

“He does not have to. I connected mine with each one of your compass. So I know exactly where the both of you always are.”

Minho focused on the compass appearing above his right palm. 

“YOU DID WHAT?”

The tall dark haired wizard was outraged. This was typical for his oldest brother. He cared sometimes too much about them and was getting overprotective.

“Stop acting up. At least we can track him down now. And chill, I care little about your filthy tiny dragon friend.”

“Changbin isn't filthy! He bathes a lot of times, every day. And he gets really big, fifty times your tiny size!”

Minho finally figured out his brother's location and started to ran.

“Hey, wait!”

It would have been fruitless to lie, Hyunjin already had a hunch that his brother knew about him being the best friend of one of the last dragon shape-shifter. And they had already discussed dragons, elves and other shape-shifting beings repeatedly. Especially dragons, Minho was oversensitive about that topic. 

“Look Jinnie, I don't want to mess up with your life or what friends you associate yourself with. However, I told you dragons are deceiving and egoistic beings. They care only about their own race and once they played enough, they leave you without a word. They can live for thousands of years, nothing has a deeper meaning to them, especially not anything or anybody bound to time.”

“But you are a 320-year-old gramps, who looks – … Oh my god, duck Minho we are being attacked!”

Hyunjin couldn't even finish his last sentence and a lighting bolt struck right next to his right side and into the muddy earth.  
Though he still was running, he already protected himself with an elemental shield. Looking ahead to his brother's figure another light struck, but this time not literally and inside the wizards head. 

“It was you, right?”

“...”

“I should have known. I wanted to add “... who looks like he is 18 years old”, but okay. Stay pressed then.”

Before they could bicker again, they spotted Jeongin a few meters ahead of them and a tall, black clothed, dark-haired young man in front of their trapped brother, way too close for their taste.

Without words Minho was the fastest, and he clenched his open left hand to a fist to destroy the bone cage his brother was trapped inside. 

“How fascinating!”, the demon sounded more bored than surprised at all. 

The man reached out to grab Jeongin, but again Minho's magic was on another level of speed casting. 

His hands moved fast. With a turn of his left wrist and a pull move of his left hand towards himself, a translucent chain of pure yellow light was around Jeongin's waist and pulled him fast towards Minho. The stranger could only graze with his index finger behind the young wizard's right ear. A touch which seemed almost tender and too much of an annoyance for the leader of the magic wielders.  
How dare that filthy bastard touch his brother and try to harm him?

The demon wasn't displeased at all. In the contrary, lethargically he followed the magic with his eyes and stood up again from his previous squatting posture. While dusting off his leather pants and long coat, he grinned towards the group. An inhuman grin, with no light or warmth to it. 

“Well, I guess playtime is over.”

The black haired stranger sluggishly concluded their current mood. 

“You are right, it is. Dying follows next.”

Holding his younger brother inside his arms, with his chin pointing out, Hyunjin waited for the earth around the stranger to swallow him whole. As the wizard had already cast a fire spell called Maelstrom, a whirlwind of hot magma from underneath and pulling everything within four meters underground. Though even the strongest beast bones could easily be dissolved into nothing by the temperatures of the fire at first touch. On top of that, with trembling lips Hyunjin was also casting a light spell which produced for thirty seconds continuously flashes from the night sky, each one of them deadly to turn everything into ashes after being struck. It looked like a lightning cage, trapping the stranger into the same four meter radius area as the Maelstrom.  
The wizard knew he was overdoing it a bit, as he was using two of his most powerful spells. It would take him up to an hour to cast either of them again, regardless his already decreasing magical powers, which also would need a longer time to regenerate.  
Nevertheless, not even a higher demon could easily break through both spells without at least getting a critical deadly damage. 

“Not bad, not bad.”

The man chuckled and stepped on the maelstrom as if the magma wasn't there at all and the thunderbolts were repealed back, unable to struck through a thick, translucent defensive barrier around the young stranger. While he moved with his hands behind his back and a calm fatherly smile, rainbow colors were sweeping on the surface of that strong protection of his. 

Hyunjin was horrified. How could anyone pass through his spells like they were a joke? Furthermore, how could such a young looking man be that powerful? Who was he?

But the wizard's time was limited to trail too much into such thoughts. The stranger was approaching them and a side glimpse to Minho showed that his older brother was better prepared than himself. The magic wielders leader wasn't impressed much about the demon breaking out. As if Minho was expecting it and this alone annoyed Hyunjin even more. His pride as a wizard was hurt.

“Hyunjin!”

Too late did he notice that the stranger had cast a powerful curse towards him. Jeongin's warning came too late. He only twisted his upper body to shield his little brother as much as he could, but the impact never came. 

Instead he heard the roars of the Blood Golem. The noises of his huge body burst into many pieces, flying in all directions and painting the ground and himself in flesh and blood. 

A Blood Golem had two special abilities beside being a powerful monster for combat situations. The first one was, each time he was engaged in battles he would suck the life force of his opponents and heal himself and his master.  
The second one was: he could sacrifice himself to heal his master, burst into a lot of pieces and after a while the Golem would reconstruct himself at the spot he gave himself to shield and heal the caster he was serving. 

Though Minho had upgraded this creature already. Not only could he manipulate whom the Golem was healing and, or sacrificed his life to, the wizard bestowed his creature with another ability. The monster was also capable on refilling a third of the maximum magic of the one he protected. A clever and perfect solution for the situation the three brothers were stuck at the current moment. 

Hyunjin felt his magic circulating faster again inside his blood vessels and with a silent expression of gratitude he thanked his brother. 

“I guess you don't need your other minions as well, do you?”

Within a heartbeat behind the three wizards the zombie horde were gargling a last time before bursting with a loud bang and filling the air with their rotten stench. 

Minho didn't even flinch. He knew already that his other summoned monsters wouldn't stand as a horde ten percent of a chance a Golem might have.  
What caused him a headache was the defense his brothers and he himself had. 

Hyunjin probably used last night the wizards city town portal to teleport himself to the city of dragons, therefor he was dressed in a normal and low defense magical attire.  
For sure his brother had wanted to lie low within the dragons city. And Jeongin had been already home and dressed like Minho himself rather casually without magical armor, beside of his new beloved boots. The leader of the magic wielders even suspected his baby brother to sleep in those damn boots. 

A town portal was a common used magical teleportation item, made of runes and incantations being engraved inside a stone area on the ground or the ground itself.  
In every region of their world there were a couple of those portals. As soon as someone was stepping on them the town portals lit up in a beautiful light green, bluish color, signaling they were ready to teleport the user to whatever portal the caster had in mind. 

Without letting the stranger out of his vision, Minho spoke to his brothers:

“Hyunjin run to the town portal with Jeongin and teleport yourself to the dragons. Now.”

“Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast. Quiet rude of you both interrupting my time with the little fox.”, the young man lifted his left index finger to scold the wizards. 

“Don't worry I will occupy you more than enough.”

Minho spatted coldly into the demons direction. 

“I am sure of that.”, a grin of acknowledgment towards the necromancer wizard, before the stranger focused back on Jeongin. 

“His amulet.”

For the first time during the brothers reunification the youngest wizard spoke up. 

“This one? Little fox if you come to me willingly next time I will gift you this useless thing.”

Holding the gorgeous jewel with his right index finger and thump - which was a unique, high quality protecting amulet – the demon declared his wish with a bit of joy inside his cold deep voice. 

“I won't. And stop calling me that.”, Jeongin whispered a threat. 

A genuine laugh came out of the stranger and it was quite an odd sight, evaluating his behavior before. 

“We keep in touch foxy.”, a grin and a wink towards Jeongin before he vanished into thin air. 

Minho was alarmed and scanned the area around them as he was afraid the demon might have teleport himself somewhere near them to attack.  
But he couldn't feel a presence at all. It seemed like the stranger was gone completely. 

Flesh and blood around Hyunjin drawn towards each other to what seemed the reconstruction of the Blood Golem.

Watching the image in front of him, Jinnie expressed his genuine regrets towards Minho.

“I am sorry for your zombies.”

“Don't worry, they are there to protect you both. I can summon new ones.”

A weary smile darted over Hyunjin's face. 

An itchiness announced itself behind Jeongin's right ear and he scratched himself with a displeased face, while being still inside Hyunjin's embrace.

“What's wrong?”, Jinnie not willing to let him go yet.

“Nothing. Hyunjin let me go now.”

Jeongin squirmed inside his brothers arms. 

“No!”

The boy was even pulled into a tighter embrace. 

Minho was already at their side, and turned tenderly Jeongin's head towards the young wizards left shoulder. With his index and middle finger the eldest of them softly moved his youngest brother chin to take a better look at the place behind Jeongin's right ear.

After a few heartbeats he decided. 

“I don't see any mark of a curse. However, I want to examine it more back home.”

“Okay, can you both now let me go. You are way too close.”

Jeongin loved his brothers a lot, but he could only keep up with their preference of skinship, especially when he himself was involved, only for a short while before he had already enough of it. 

“This time you went overboard. I am so close to chain you up for centuries.” 

Minho as well embraced his youngest brother tight, which led to Jeongin being literally trapped in the middle of his brothers love for him.

After the amount of what seemed for the small wizard forever, he was finally free to rush out of the others embraces. 

“Don't run again.”, Hyunjin stressed out while Minho summoned his compass to communicate with someone.

“It's me. I am coming with my brothers over. Do you know whe- … Oh great so you are both together?! Congratulation! Good for me, I don't have to contact you separately. No, spare me the details.” 

Annoyed, Minho ended his conversation. Hyunjin and Jeongin went silent. They knew their brother best. If he himself didn't talk, no one could force him to answer questions. So they didn't even try to ask him to whom he spoke to before. 

For the rest of their way back all of them remained silent. Jeongin walking in the middle and holding left and right his brothers hands and the Blood Golem behind them.

A horrible scene came to his vision upon arriving at the elves settlement. Houses were burning and his people running and screaming. At least the old ones and children, as the other elves were bravely fighting with the demons attacking them.  
Over the place were a lot more demon corpses than elves ones. But still Seungmin spotted a few well-known faces lying dead with their last expression of agony and torment upon their face.  
The boy's heart was pierced instantly with a pain he didn't have the luxury to give himself into it as the situation at hand was alarming. 

His flying squirrel familiar appeared on his left shoulder after he called for him. 

“Hannie report to Woojin.”, he softly caressed the squirrels small head with his right index finger. 

In an instant the beautiful small creature opened his light gray fur to slide away towards their huge tree house, looking like a castle in the sky, to inform their leader about the demons attack. 

Seungmin had a firm determinate aura upon him. Soon the air crackled and dirt swirled in a whirlwind around him as he summoned his most loved magical weapons Illumina and Ghost. 

Both were crossbows made of magic only. Illumina was a white translucent weapon with bolts of lighting coming out of it, while ghost was a light green translucent one with deadly poisonous magic bolts.

The weapons were Seungmin's typical signature of deadly fast strucking crossbows, hardly ever missing their targets. 

Illumina in his left hand and Ghost in his right, Seungmin was already aiming for the demons in front of him. The monsters attacking the elves were called Tainted.  
Huge creatures, as huge as Minotaurs or Blood Golem were, capable of moving around on four legs or two while slaughtering with their front limps and deadly talons. Their fur was of a dirty green, brownish color, two big horns on their head formed to a V, their mouth constantly open with sharp teeth and an enormous thick, long tongue.  
With that they wrapped it around their victims and pulled them fast towards them.  
However, the tongue was not the most dangerous part of them. Tainted could fire big, round electrical or freezing balls from their mouth to prevent their prey of moving around until they devoured it completely. 

Moving with the speed of light, Seungmin looked like the image of an angel, with his white fluttering clothes majestically dancing with him while he was shooting one deadly bolt after the other. 

The wooden elves, especially the high trained ones, had a rather interesting ability. They could sing to the nature around them and summoning its power to protect them.  
So with Illumina and Ghost working in different directions, Seungmin sang with a clear and softly gorgeous voice to the nature and soon from the ground deadly, poisonous strong tendrils were rocketing above the earth surface and in the next heartbeat swallowing the demonic beasts underground to bury them alive. 

After ten minutes the fight was over and no other elf had lost their life. 

Seungmin had no taint of dust or blood on his clothes, he looked just like a few minutes previously arriving at the scene as if nothing had occurred before. 

After he gave some orders to take care of the wounded people and sang again a soothing beautiful melody to summon the rain to extinguish the burning houses, he moved towards his residence to speak with his eldest brother.


	4. The rainbow goblin

“Wow, I have never been to the dragons capital before. Everything looks unfriendly and cold. A city inside a mountain, reminds me more of a grave.”  
Jeongin was examining his surroundings carefully.

“You are right, it matches their personality.” 

Minho added, without bothering himself with looking around. He led his two brothers towards the big metal gate of the last three dragon shape-shifter's residence. 

A way Hyunjin knew too well, but he still acted as if he was lost inside the big capital within the mountains. 

Hearing his two brothers talking badly about the dragons, Hyunjin couldn't care less if not his best friend - he loved a lot - was one of them. 

“You never know how someone really is only by looking at their appearance. Such a superficial judgment coming from you Minho, I am disappointed. A fatal wrong evaluation which could get you killed or even us, thanks to you.”

He was so proud of his speech. It was a topnotch one and for sure not even slightly giving away his intention behind of it. Which was to have his best friend's back. 

The impact of Hyunjin's words were hitting right away. Minho stopped even to turn around and show him a deeply emotion of disgust on his face, before he turned around again to move forward. 

“I heard they stink.”

The words out of Jeongin's mouth were as innocent as his face, which stung harder into Hyunjin's armor of protection. 

“That's only because Minho told you so. He raised you wrong. I -"

“He raised you too.”

“Anyway. I have a friend -”

“Which is probably a story about you again." 

“No? So, I have a friend who is good, very good, friends with one of the last dragons. And they said that particular dragon smells wonderful.”

The honest pure face of Hyunjin, like the face of a small child who had done something great, almost stopped Jeongin from replying again. 

“Ew, you sniff on your dragon friend Changbin?”

“No. I said,… Wait you know I am friends with him too?”

Jeongin showed him how their eldest brother had raised him by giving Hyunjin as well a disgusted face, but not because his brother was on good terms with a dragon. It was merely due to the fact he thought he was so smart with hiding it from them. 

“At this point I think even all of Minho's Zombies and other ugly creatures know it.”

“Don't call them ugly. But keep reminding me that you still have a punishment to get.”

Before the youngest of them could protest or Hyunjin could wake up of his flabbergasted state, Minho continued to speak. Though he spoke this time to the two bulky guards in front of him who stood before the big metal gate of the palace inside the enormous mountain.

“Chris knows we are coming. I am Minho the leader of the magic wielders and those are my brothers.”

His face and voice without no trace of any emotion was matching well with the angry-like faces and voices of the guards. Though they weren't angry at all, it was just the way they normally talked and behaved. 

After they let them pass, as they already were informed of the brothers arrival, they still stared at the three wizards with a grim expression on their face until they couldn't pursue them with their eyes any longer. 

“So this is the way you treat your guests? I get nothing to drink, or a meal, or a cookie?”

Woojin's honey warm voice went even smoother as he asked for food and beverage, in a mocking seductive tone. 

“I don't remember sending you an invitation letter. And here you are making yourself at home.”  
Chris answered with a bitter-sweet smile, earning himself the soft bell-light laughter of the elf as he watched Woojin still sitting way to informal inside his dinning room chair. 

That elf had really some nerve. Just a moment ago Minho was speaking with Chan through the compass spell, a simple and easy communication charm, and Woojin knew damn well how much he tried his best to gain Minho's trust again. Especially how the wizard hated it if the elf was around the dragon. So instead as letting him speak to Minho without interfering, something which might be common sense to a normal person, Woojin had to interrupt them and voice up for the wizard to hear him. 

It was calculated, at least within Chris' eyes. The smug grin on Woojin's face as he said his greetings towards Minho was the best indicator for the golden dragon to think so. And of course the past all three of them shared with each other. 

“Are you happy he is coming?”

Woojin was leaning forward, his right elbow on the table while his hand supported his chin. The elf's eyes fixed him in an uncomfortable way as well his smile bugged him. 

Before Chris could open his mouth, something else opened. A door. The door to the dinning room was almost unhinged with the brute force of his baby brother. 

“Stop following us!”  
Jisung's high pitched voice was speaking to someone or something behind him as he pulled Changbin inside the room, who as well was concentrated towards whatever was behind them. 

“Changbin, what is wrong with you? Are you under some spell?”

The red dragon could finally close the door behind them as he was pressing his and Changbin's weight against it, to hider the being behind the door to enter. 

“What's wrong?”, Chris asked. He was already standing up as he feared something was threatening his brothers. 

As for Woojin, he was still sitting relaxed in his chair and spoke up before Jisung even could answer. 

“Felix is that you?”

After some heartbeats a grave deep voice came from behind the door, “Yes.”

“Open the door for my brother little dragon.”

“No? Don't you elf see that my brother is under some shit spell of your evil folk.”

“I am not Jisung, stop saying that.”

“It's the spell, that's why you are in denial.”

“...”

“How is my brother manipulating him?”

“Don't you see? This guy has no friends. Besides me and Chan, he lets only one dummy near him, his wizard friend Hyunjin. Now I have a theory for that as well. However, Changbin was way too friendly with that Felix dude just a while ago. Asking him to join him on a Haribo hunt? First Binnie is a gluttonous baby and doesn't like to share, though he is not eating the monsters like you disgusting elves might do. Second, my brother even doesn't speak to strangers. So I don't know what mind games you all play, but I won't hand my brother over to you.”

The red dragon wasn't even turning around to face Chris or Woojin as he was doing his best to pin Changbin against the door as to not let Felix in. Though the elf wasn't even trying to get in, he calmly stood outside.

“You know about Hyunjin?”, Binnie was shocked. 

“Everyone under the sun knows you both are friends Changbin.”

It was Chris who answered that question. 

“Oh a secret relationship?”, Woojin asked. 

“No, no! I mean yes, we are in a best friends relationship but not you know the other one.”

The black dragon was sweating. He was trapped by his younger brother to stand against a door, though he wasn't even resisting to get away and all of them were asking him uncomfortable questions he didn't want that angel outside the door to hear. Why did he had to confirm anyway what kind of relationship he had with Hyunjin? That was one reason why he hated to be around many people. They always tried to butt in and ask him a bunch of personal questions which was his business alone. He never thought to define any of his relationships. Be it with Hyunjin or his brothers. He loved all of them in a different but same strong way. Furthermore, by being pressured to stamp his love towards someone he cared about made him feel anxious. It annoyed him as it felt like the love for the people he cared about was being dirtied by it. He didn't want or need a definition. And if he himself had decided it like that, then no one had a right to question it. However, he had just defined it because he didn't want Felix to get a wrong impression as he was being attracted to the elf, and he automatically felt dirty by being pressured to define it.

“Speaking of gluttonous brother, Changbin is the black dragon with the angelic feather I was talking about.”

“Oh?”

Chris sensed a shiver down his spin and he didn't want to look into the elves leader direction. He knew already the 'Oh' was addressed towards himself. His cheeks burned. He was being mocked, and his brothers caused this situation. They had so much food at home, why couldn't they eat that, instead of flying around and snatch the elves deer? After a deep sigh, some prayers for the ground to swallow him whole, he cleared his throat before Chris talked to his baby brother.

“Jisung, let him in.”

“No!”

“Jisung ...”

“Whatever, if he takes our baby away it's your fault!”

“Sungie please don't say shit like that around strangers. It sounds wrong on so many levels.”

“Whatever daddy.”

The red dragon was still protecting his brother by standing in front of Changbin while opening the door for Felix to come in. 

The elf ignored the dragons and went straight to his own brother. 

“I hate my family. You are controlling everything I do. I feel I can't take a piss or shower without you watching me do so.”

“Jisung? Remember two seconds ago what I said about it sounds wrong on so many levels? This one is also within the wrong parameter. Besides, you have a bathroom the size of a house.”

“Oh bragging now? Then I guess Chris you can pay me back the deer ten times its worth. Including stealing and trespassing.”

“Ten times?! Last time I paid only five times more for the same delict.” 

“It happened before?” 

Changbin looked at the dragons leader with surprise. 

Another pair of eyes were on Chris and again one of his brothers. Though the look inside Jisung's eyes were tearing his brother with daggers apart. 

It was hard to be a leader sometimes, Chan thought while exhaling loudly. 

But before he could deny it and try to keep to his promise towards Jisung, the door again was forcefully opened. He could almost physically sense the doors pain. Why was it so hard to enter a room within a normal manner?

“Hello Chris.”

And it was Minho. What a luck. He already was being sarcastically mocked by the leader of the elves constantly, Chan knew the leader of the wizards was even a bigger master of sarcasm and would roast him nonstop. It really wasn't easy to be a leader!

“Minho, I am happy you could make it.”  
Chris started off with a warm smile, and his breathtaking beautiful dimples were mesmerizing right away. Well, they would capture a normal person's heart, but the necromancer only rolled his eyes upon hearing his statement. 

“Sure, starting right away with lies Chris? I remember I invited myself today.”

In the same demeanor as Woojin he took a seat, similar far away towards both of the two other leaders, in one of the chairs in the middle and invited nonverbal his brothers to follow his way which they did right away. 

With a defeated sigh Chan took again his seat at the end of the table and retried. 

“Can I offer you something to eat or a drink?”

“Sure, if it is a potion to erase your existence from my mind, I'll have that one please.”

Jeongin and Hyunjin were surprised by their brother's hostility. Not that his sharp tongue was anything new, but Minho hardly was going to such an extent which made them wonder about the cause of his odd behavior. 

On the other hand Jisung was laughing out loud. Not that he enjoyed someone being mean to his brother, but he thought it was just funny how the guy was speaking and behaving towards Chan. He forced Changbin to sit down with him near Chris. Felix already had taken a place next to Woojin.

Despite all of that, Chris still tried to smile as genuine as he could, he was aware it would be hard work to change Minho's mindset towards him and he also knew a big part of their broken friendship was his own fault.

“You mentioned earlier an emergency?”

“Oh, don't we get to ask if we want some of your hospitality Chris? I would love to eat some cookies, how about you Felix?”

The named one was holding back to not snort out too loudly, as his brother rudely interrupted the golden dragon.  
It took all of his will to hold himself back and with squinting eyes and in an almost threatening undertone, Chris attempted as calm as he could to answer Woojin. 

“I am sorry we don't have cookies at the moment.”

“I came here for an important reason, not to watch the both of you doing whatever it is you both do. So if you don't mind Chris, could you for once focus on the crucial elements at hand? Thank you!”

He knew it, Minho dug right away Woojin's attacks, though he wasn't blaming him at all. He felt like he was sitting with two of his ex partners hating him and each other, which wasn't far-fetched at all, and demanding different things from him only to force him to choose a side to show the other one they could win the competition which wasn't even one from the start. 

“So why did you come here?” 

Chris really tried his best to cool down the heated atmosphere.

“Well sure not to see you! I wish I could avoid it, but my brother was attacked by a higher demon just moments ago.”

The golden dragon prayed again to be swallowed by a force or even a demon attack just to not being the punching bag of Woojin's and Minho's dispute. However, he again reminded himself he had been a huge part of the development, so he remained silent and let the necromancer continue. 

“Jeongin please tell them yourself what happened.”

Not being used to have so many eyes on him, the young wizard timidly told the group about the incident. 

“... and therefore I think it was Diablo who attacked me.”

“No, it wasn't Diablo I told you earlier, Jeongin.”

“But he had that cage of bones spell with which he trapped me!”

Minho didn't answer, only unleashed a spell and soon thick bones trapped Chan and formed a closed flower around him. 

“See? An easy spell for a necromancer.”

Great! Not even were they behaving like this was their own home, no he even was caged inside his own dinning room by Minho.

“I also think it could not have been Diablo. He is kind of a weak fellow. Your brother alone could fight him with closed eyes.”

“Now look at you, sucking up the whole time. What a heartwarming reunion.”

“Jealous much, Woojin? It isn't even a compliment, it's common sense I can beat that wannabe biggest demon up.”

“I don't know about the others, but I personally feel uncomfortable as all three of you quarrel like some old couple.”

Hyunjin cringed the whole time during their conversation and couldn't hold back anymore.

“Now look at you! Who is the one sneaking out at night to meet his lover?”

“And so what? I can do whatever I want!” 

He snapped back at Minho right away.

Changbin was horrified again at the turn of the events and looked towards Felix direction. The elf even was staring at him, but seemed rather calm and unimpressed. 

At least Felix wasn't taking any of the nonsense they were talking about. 

Before their conversation could get any further chaotic, Woojin was distracted by something. Rather worried, as his face was getting more serious. 

“What is it?”

The deep voice of his angel sent tremors to every cell inside his body, though Binnie tried his best to keep a poker-face. 

“Hannie said we are being attacked by demons.”

“Well then let's go, we all will help you out.”

Chan was on his feet already. 

“No need for it. Seungmin is capable enough of dealing with the situation.”

“What a knight in shinning armor.”

Minho muttered to himself, but loud enough for the others to hear him. 

Again Chris was wishing for a demon attack on his territory to let off some steam.

“Like I said it is over now. Seungmin just informed me he will join us here.”

“What, that fast? That Seungmin guy must be strong.”

Jeongin was impressed. 

“My brother is very strong. His voice alone can defeat a whole army of demons.”

Felix proudly announced. 

“Yes an elf's voice is really something, isn't it Chris?”

“Or a wizard's charm, Minho. I am sure Chris can sing a song about that too.”

“Please can we just let the three of you speak and leave this room? I am internal bleeding right now out of cringing too hard.”

Jisung embraced even Changbin and buried his face inside his brothers chest, as if Binnie could rescue him from the secondhand embarrassment he witnessed. 

“How about a meal together? Maybe we all feel better after eating something?”, Chan suggested.

“Didn't you just ate a few moments before? Your plate is even half full of the traces.”

Woojin's stare went to the grilled mutton on Chris' plate. 

“Normal for his gluttonous ass to try to make it up with a meal. As if we all would be friends after eating something. Dragons really have only one thing in their mind.”

Minho disgusted remarked. 

“Well I would like some food.”, Jeongin said. 

Soon after everyone expect the three leaders came to the same conclusion, it would be better to shut all mouths with food than to have further cringe-worthy discussions. 

“Then I will call someone to bring us more food. Excuse me.”

It felt so good for Chris to escape the room and breathe some fresh air. 

Soon all of them were sitting on an even fuller table than before, as more beverage and more delicious meals were in front of them and each one had a set of tableware of their own. And there even was one for Seungmin, if he would be hungry after arriving. 

Before they could start to eat, the door of the dinning room was delicately opened. At least for Chan it was a satisfying occurrence. 

“Great come and join us Seungmin.”

Woojin wasn't even asking if his brother was hurt as it had already been the first question he had asked him with the compass connected them. 

All eyes on him didn't bother the gray-blond haired elf much, as he was being used to it. 

After they all ate in silence and Minnie told them what had happened at the elves settlement, they tried to think of a reason why there were so many high-leveled demons spawning and roaming around lately. 

“There is a rumor of a magical array letting demons in our world, we wanted actually to look at it these days.”

Chris explained, a bit happier after having a break of the other two leaders nagging. 

“Right, there was this survivor telling us yesterday about some odd cave with a strange teleportation array.”

Jisung added. 

“Then lets go.”

With determination, Felix stood up and was ready to close that strange array.

“I know you elves can't wait to get a chunk of some exotic demonic flesh, but how about we make a plan first?”

Minho didn't bother to even look at the redhead. 

“We don't crave for demon flesh, but how about I take a bite out of you?”

With a calm but threatening undertone, Seungmin was also determinate to set his words into action. 

“A plan is good. So let us split into three groups to search the cave as it will be faster and the survivor told us it's full of demons and might be rather big.”

Chris proposed. He had enough of that tense atmosphere. 

“Okay. We three will be in one group.”

By the three Minho was physically showing them he meant himself and his brothers. 

“Splitting up is also dividing the strength and might be fatal if we even don't know what kind of enemy we are facing.”

Hyunjin examined curious and impressed Seungmin who didn't agree with the decision. He was not only strong but also a smart one, the wizard acknowledged. 

“Not if we have three balanced teams and connect our compasses into a group chat to keep in touch with each other.”

Chris had already the whole plan set up, but his motive was not only to look faster through the cave, it was also for all of them to get along.

“How about an elf, a wizard and a dragon in each party?”, he continued. 

“No, I sure won't let my brothers in someone else's hands.”

The necromancer wasn't fond of Chan's plan at all. 

“And I want to be in the same group as Changbin.”

Hyunjin crushed his brothers statement right away. 

After some silent stares between them, Minho agreed.

“Good you can do what you want. Jeongin is still staying with me. No buts, no way of talking yourself out.”

His last sentence was directed at Innie, as the youngest of them was already up to protest. Upon seeing his brother's face, he kept silent. Just two hours ago he made his siblings worry a lot about him, so he took the bitter cup and drank it.

“Then how about an elf to join you or having m-”

“No Chris, no elf. And especially you won't be in our group. I take Jisung.”

“Thanks for asking me so nicely.”

The red dragon sarcastically added. However, he didn't care in which team he was, as long as they started moving. He was ready for some new adventure. 

“As the first group is up, I think in ours -”

“Felix can join.”

Changbin interrupted his best friend who actually wanted to have the smart, strong elf called Seungmin with them. 

After they had agreed upon the groups, Chris proposed for all of them to go over to their armor room and to equip themselves with higher magic defense as they anyway had a lot of stuff in different sizes. 

An hour later, they used the town portal to teleport themselves near the cave. The demon spot was within a snowy mountain high up and only capable of entering by either climbing or flying to the entrance. 

As they had three dragons, they went with the easy route. A dragon transforming within their beast form wasn't damaging their special armor at all. It disappeared while they were in their dragon form and appeared again like nothing happened in their human form. 

“Your feathers are really beautiful.”, Felix praised Changbin. 

With a nudge of his head towards the elf and a telepathic thank you, Binnie replied to the elf. 

Hyunjin and Lix climbed up the black dragons body, Woojin and Seungmin did the same as they positioned themselves on Chris dragon form's back and Minho and Jeongin mounted Jisung as to fly towards the cave. 

Changed back into their human forms, they all looked at the inside of the cave. It was not illuminated at all and even if cold air was coming from the outside, a disgusting sweet stench of rotten flesh was greeting them right away. 

Something was inside the eerie cave, and each of the wizards summoned a big white energy ball above one of their hands to lighten up their surroundings. 

They only traveled deeper for about five minutes until they stopped as they saw what was in front of them. They were relieved they planned to be in groups. In front of them seven different cavities were going further inside the mountain. 

“Let's split up here. Our compasses are connected, don't take risks and inform the others if you come upon something odd. No one should play a hero here. Inform the others right away if you are in a dangerous situation.”

Chris was used to set the tone in a way everyone accepted him as the leader, even the bickering other two leaders agreed along with his words. 

“Good, then our team will take the third path. Take care.”

The dragon continued and shortly after went into the opening with his group. 

Minho's party decided on the sixth hole and the last team choose the first cavity.

They all didn't go on a whim. Rather they agreed upon for each group after finishing one path to return to the starting point and explore another. Furthermore, after that to wait for all of them to meet up and go into the seventh cavity together. 

However, even after a while no group came upon larger groups of demons or strong opponents. Only some minor beasts here and there, nothing special. 

One hour inside their path and Jisung discovered a rainbow goblin. It was hard to detect the creature as it hunched behind a big boulder in one of a corner of a bigger opening inside their looped path. 

“Wait. Over there.”

Jisung entered their group compass spell, where all of them could speak even silently with telepathy. 

“What is it?”

Minho asked. 

“Behind that rock is a rainbow goblin. Straight ahead in front of us.”

“Oh right. If we kill it, we can enter a Haribo realm.”

“I never traveled to a Haribo realm.”

Jeongin was happy to explore finally a rather hard to enter and rare realm.

They prepared to kill the small creature which could run fast away as soon as it was hit and also would try as soon as possible to create a portal to flee from its aggressors. 

However, the goblin wasn't lucky enough as the group was way too overpowered for it and Jeongin stopped time, while Minho even set up a wall of ice to hinder it to run further inside. It didn't take them long to kill the rainbow colored goblin and to let the portal, also made of rainbow colors, spawn after its death. 

Delighted, Jisung entered again the communication spell, but this time the one which connected only the dragons and sent a message to Changbin.

“Binnie we killed a rainbow goblin. I will bring you some presents, see you soon.”

Changbin's group was at that moment fighting with a rather weak group of Fallen Ones.  
They were a monster group of horned small red creatures with daggers inside their hands. Even if they were fifty, the monsters were easy to defeat. The only annoying thing was they had shamans with them. A shaman was like the rest of Fallen Ones red skinned but with bigger horns and a staff to resurrect his fallen soldiers. That particular group had five of them and Changbin's team was first going after the shamans who were fleeing from them to resurrect again and again the fallen ones. All of them were cowardly creatures and were running away, which was a bit of a hassle. 

So naturally the black dragon was half concentrating on his brother's words but as soon as he heard rainbow goblin he tried to finish his work faster while almost telepathically shouting inside the dragons private group chat.

“Jiji don't go alone. We will come with you. Where are you? Jisung! Don't play with me or we are not friieenz anymore.”

His last words were a strong plea as he begged his brother for his location. Binnie wanted so badly to go on a hunt for Haribos with Felix as he had told the elf just a few hours before. 

After they finished the group of monsters, he tried his best to locate his brother, but nothing showed up as he already seemed to be inside the rainbow goblins realm. 

Chan's group on the other hand were still peacefully marching deeper inside the mountain as he informed them what had happened to Minho's group. 

“I am sorry, Binnie. I can't locate Jisung either. Please stay 'frieenz' with him, he promised you some presents.”

The leader of the dragon's was lovingly teasing his younger brother but instead of talking to him inside their private chat he was entering the one which was for all of them.

“I didn't say that.”

Changbin tried his best to give Chris a hint not to expose his whining before. He looked like a scolded puppy over to the other members of his team, but they both had an unbothered and straight face while examining the things the group of fallen ones left behind. 

“Sure, buddy. Our baby Changbin doesn't want to stay 'frieenz', because his brother is entering the Haribo realm without him and he wanted to impress his new 'frieeenz'.”

Chris loved to tease his adorable brother and was laughing lightheartedly with his dimples showing. 

“So my brothers and Jisung killed a rainbow goblin, something new at your side?”

Chris finally realized he had spoken with Changbin in the wrong chat. He cleared his throat. 

“No, everything is peaceful here. What about you?”

“We killed some fallen ones, nothing big either.”

Hyunjin watched his best friend still embarrassed and with a red head before his eyes moved towards Felix who was facing them with his back, squatted down next to a shaman and searching the monster's body.  
The wizard didn't know if it had been an illusion due to the light or not, but he could swear he had witnessed how the elf's upper body was slightly trembling. As he excluded crying, he was going on a hunch and thought Felix was laughing. 

“Changbin?”

It was again Chris' voice within their communication array. 

“I am sorry, please stay 'friieeenz' with me.”

“...”

Yes, it was sure laughing as Felix started to giggle with a higher pitched adorable tone as his normal speaking voice.

“Woojin, how much for ten deer?”

With an emotionless face, Chris asked his companion not using the compass as the elf was walking next to him. 

“You want to make everything up with food? Ten? You are quite generous.”

“They are not all for Changbin, Jisung will get some too.”

“How many will Jisung get?”

Seungmin interfered. 

“What?”

“I mean, how many deer from ten will Jisung get?”

“Does it matter?”

“Seungmin was asking a normal question Chris, why are you getting defensive?”

“Two, are you happy now?”

“And Changbin the remaining eight?”

“No, I won't throw so many deer at Changbin. He works out a lot lately and is taking care of his body.”

“I see. But he get's more than Jisung as you just messed up now.”

Woojin further inquired. 

“Naturally. He gets three.”

“So the remaining five are for himself.”

Seungmin this time spoke to his brother. 

“Naturally, as he is the biggest gluttonous of them all.”

Woojin confirmed.

Chris exhaled deeply. It was hard to be a leader. Where were the monsters? He couldn't wait to smash some demons apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Small cheat sheet:
> 
> Chris: 370 years old golden shape-shifting dragon, leader of the barbarians or dragon people as they are called.  
> Jisung: 250 years old red shape-shifting dragon  
> Changbin: 260 years old black shape-shifting half dragon/half angel with white angelic feathers adorning the edge of the upper part of his black wings.
> 
> Woojin: 410 years old wooden elf, leader of the elves  
> Seungmin: 19 years old elf, Illumina and Ghost are his signature crossbow magical weapons  
> Felix: 19 years old half elf/half demon, Lilith is his mother
> 
> Minho: 320 years old wizard Nephilim, half brother of Jeongin and Hyunjin, his mother was a necromancer and he learned all her skills  
> Hyunjin: 20 years old wizard Nephilim  
> Jeongin: 19 years old wizard Nephilim
> 
> Hannie: Seungmin's flying squirrel familiar  
> Town Portal: a teleportation way of distance transportation  
> Nephilim: Beings with still a tiny bit of demon or angel blood within their genealogy


End file.
